livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Elros (GandalfMithrandir)
Basic Information Race: Half-Elf Class: Fighter Level: 2 Experience: 4135 Alignment: CG Languages: Human, Elven, Goblin Deity: Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 14 (5 points) DEX: 19 (13 points) +2 racial bonus CON: 12 (2 points) INT: 12 (2 points) WIS: 10 (0 points CHA: 8 (-2 points) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max-2) HP: 22 = 2d10=18 + CON (2) + FC (2)] (Fighter) 0d00=00 + CON (00) + FC (00)] (Class 02) AC: 17 = + DEX (4) + Armor (3) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 14 = + DEX (4) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 10 = + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: + 4 = (4) + Misc (00) BAB: + 2 = (02) + Class 02 (00) CMB: + 4 = (2) + STR (2) + Misc (00) CMD: 18 = + BAB (2) + STR (2) + DEX (4) + Misc (00) Fortitude: + 4 = 01 (3) + Class 02 (00) + CON (1) + Misc (00) Reflex: + 4 = 01 (0) + Class 02 (00) + DEX (4) + Misc (00) Will: +00 = 01 (0) + Class 02 (00) + WIS (00) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Composite Longbow: Attack: +8 = (2) + Ability (4) + Feat (+1) + Misc (1 (feat) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+2, Crit: 20/x3, Range: 100' Longsword: Attack: +4 = (2) + Ability (2) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+2, Crit: 19-20/x2 Racial Traits Ability Adjustments: +2 (Any Ability) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Keen Eyed: Low-Light Vision Adaptability: Half-Elves receive skill focus as a bonus feat at first level Elf Blood: Half-Elves count as both elves and humans for any effect related to race Elven Immunities: Half-elves are immune to magic sleep effects and get a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. Keen Senses: Half-Elves receive a +2 racial Bonus to Perception checks Multitalented: Half-elves choose two favored classes at first level and gain +1 hit point or +1 skill point whenever they take a level in either one of those classes. Languages: Half-elves begin play speaking Common and Elven. Half-elves with high Intelligence scores can choose any languages they want (except secret languages, such as Druidic). Class Features Fighter Bonus Feat at First Level (Precise Shot) Bonus Feat as Second Level (Weapon Focus (Composite Longbow) Bravery: +1 bonus to Will saves vs fear Feats Point Blank Shot: +1 attack and damage within 30' (1st level) Precise Shot: No penalty for shooting into combat (Fighter lvl 1) Skill Focus (Survival): +4 Bonus to Survival Checks (Half-Elf Bonus Feat) Weapon Focus (Composite Longbow): +1 attack bonus with Composite Longbows Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 6 = (2) + INT (1)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Fighter) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 04 0 0 4 -0 +0 Appraise 01 0 0 1 +0 Bluff -01 0 0 -1 +0 Climb 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Craft (Traps ) 06 2 3 1 +0 Craft (Bows ) 06 2 3 1 +0 Diplomacy -01 0 0 -1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise -01 0 0 -1 +0 Escape Artist 04 0 0 4 -0 +0 Fly 04 0 0 4 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 00 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate -01 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 02 0 0 0 +2 Perform ( ) -01 0 0 -1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 04 0 0 4 -0 +0 Sense Motive 00 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 04 0 0 4 -0 +0 Survival 08 2 3 0 +3 Swim 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Longsword 15 gp 4 lbs Longbow 75 gp 3 lbs Ammo (40) 2 gp 6 lbs Backpack 2 gp 2 lbs +2 Survival Map 50 gp 00 lb Map Case 1 gp ½ lb 2 days trail rations 1 gp 2 lbs Waterskin 1 gp 4 lbs Masterwork Studded Leather 200 gp 20 lbs Mwk Composite Longbow (+2 STR) 600 gp 3 lbs Ammo (40) 2 gp 6 lbs Total Weight: 50½ lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-58 59-116 117-175 Finances PP: 00 GP: 2230 SP: 1 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 30 Height: 5'6" Weight: 140 lbs Hair Color: Brown/dirty blonde Eye Color: Green Skin Color: Deep Tan Appearance: Scruffy Woodsman Type Demeanor: niceish, a little withdrawn but cares about how people feel, works for the greater good. Background: Recently returned from a hunting expedition, Elros has worked his trade as a tanner for longer than he can remember. He grew up in an elven city in the deep woods and is surprised to find that there are fewer game animals near larger cities than smaller ones and continually complains about such matters. He is the son of an elven woman and was shunned by his neighbors for having "Dirty Blood" despite his great skill in archery. Willow Whitemane is his sister, separated because of danger nearby. Adventure Log Frog Hunt Sunken Temple http://www.enworld.org/forum/playing-game/303729-lpf-lady-lake-laguna.html Frog Hunt: XP Received: 280 Treasure Received: 100.1 GP 0 Gems/Jewelry MW Studded leather Sunken Temple: XP Received: 2187 (+460 time) Treasure Recieved: 1687 gp 0 Gems/Jewelry Lady of Lake Laguna XP Received: 640 (+902 time) Treasure Received: 1242 gp 0 Gems/Jewelry Level Ups Level 2: Class: Fighter BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Weapon Focus (Comp. Longbow) (Fighter Bonus Feat) Features: Bonus Feat (see above), Bravery (+1 will against fear) HP: Max -2 (8), +1 Con +1 FC Bonus Skill Pts: +3 = +2 (Class) +1 (ability) +3 (Old Total) = 06 (New Total) Approvals *Approval (GlassEye) (29 July 2010), Level 1 *Approval (Mowgli) (30 July 2010), Level 1 *Approval (HolyMan) (24 March 2011) Level 2 Category:Approved Characters